


Act Of Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the tragic incident at the Opera house a traveling group of Japanese actors and performers decide to take up residence in the newly remolded Opera house. How will the Phantom of the Opera react to having new visitors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Of Love

  


* * *

  
She pulled away from his warm embrace a look of sadness on her face as she wrapped her arms around her waist. He moved to pull her back into his embrace his black cloak swishing as he did so. He stopped in his tracks as she turned her back to him, "No…no more." She turned her head to look at him a small sad smile on her face as unshed tears shined in her deep blue eyes. "I can no longer be…her replacement…I am sorry." She looked away from him as he flinched back.   
  
"You are not her replacement…" She laughed bitterly as she pulled her red cloak around her slim figure her long straight black hair a stark contrast to her pale complexion.   
  
"That is what your lips say…but I know, I know what your heart says." She started to walk away the crisp snow crunching under her light steps. She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him, her long white dress and red cloak swirling around her slim figure.   
  
"You know nothing!" She flinched away from his harsh gaze, he shook his head as he let her wrist go and looked away from her. "You know nothing…you foolish woman. You were never her replacement." She gasped as he looked at her his deep brown almost black eyes boring into hers. "She was yours…"   
  
She shook her head and stepped away from him, "Y-you lie! That cannot be!"   
  
It was his turn to laugh bitterly, "I may lie but never to you. I knew I could never have you…so I took her instead."   
  
She sank to her knees heedless of the cold snow coating the ground under her. Crystal tears falling from her eyes. "B-but…she is my sister. You married her!"   
  
"I do not love her!"   
  
"But she loves you!"   
  
He kneeled in front of her and grasped her hands in his. "I love y-"   
  
"Do not say it! I beg you do not say it!" She shook her head and looked away from him, "It is to late…she loves you. I am her sister I cannot…I cannot betray her anymore then I already have…I am sorry." She got up and ran away leaving him alone in the clearing.   
  
He grit his teeth as he clenched his hands in the snow tears falling from his eyes. "I cannot live without you!" He pulled a dagger from his cloak and quickly stabbed himself. He gasped as he fell back and looked up at the sky. "I have always loved you and I always will. Hopefully in my next life I can be with…you…my angle."   
  
A scream pierced the clearing, the young woman had come back only to see his body bleed out his life essence's onto the pure white snow staining it red.   
  
"No!" She quickly ran to his side and pulled him into her lap. "Please, please don't leave me…"   
  
He smiled as he shakily cupped her face, "Do n-not cry. I hate it…I love your smiles…please see me off with a…smile."   
  
She nodded as she forced herself to smile, tears pouting form her eyes, "Oh course…my love."   
  
"H-how long I've wished to hear those words…" She gripped his hands with hers, "My love. My heart. My soul. Please, please don't leave me!"   
  
"How long…" He smiled as his last breath left his body. She screamed as his hand went limp in hers, his life now gone.   
  
She cried over his body her tears gut wrenching. "Come back…please come back…" Her pleading fell on deaf ears. "I cannot live without you!"   
  
"Then you will not." She gasped as she turned to face the speaker.   
  
"S-sister!" He sister stared at her face void of emotions, "You are no more my sister then he is my husband." She moved her hand from behind her back revealing a sword.   
  
Her eyes widened yet she did not move from her spot on the ground. "I am sorry." Her sister smiled sadly yet said nothing as she closed her eyes as she lifted the sword and impaled her sister and her husband in one swift movement.   
  
She gasped as the sword pierced her yet she did not cry out she felt no pain. She looked at her sister her eyes shining with tears. "I am sorry…" She looked away from her sister and lowered herself gently on top of her love. "I am s-sorry…" Her breathing became shallow as blood filled her lungs yet she did not stop apologizing. "I am sorry…" Her eyes dulled as her last breath left her body.   
  
She cried as she gripped the white cloak covering her shaking form as tears fell from her eyes. "I know my sister. I do not blame you. For how can I blame you for falling in love?" She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked upon the tragic yet serene scene before her. Yet again she felt she was intruding, like she was not supposed to be there…and she knew she was not. She looked away as she turned to leave, "May you be together in the next life and may you be happy…" She disappeared into the surrounding forest. "For if love knows no bounds I am sure yours will live on. For your love is timeless."   
  
The lights went out as the curtain closed. Applause erupted and the lights came back on as the curtain opened to reveal the cast. Cheers erupted as the 'husband' and 'wife' from the last act appeared. The man no longer bleeding had a smile on his face as he held his 'wife's' hand. She glowed as she smiled and absorbed the applause and cheering. Everyone turned to the back of the stage as the young woman with blue eyes appeared. The audience stood up and gave her a standing ovation as roses were thrown to her.   
  
She smiled yet blushed red at all of the attention. She moved to stand between the 'husband' and 'wife' she clasped one of their hands in each of hers and they all bowed as one. The applause increased as well as the cheering. She blushed even more as the man pulled both her and the other young woman into a hug. Her eyes bounced around from face to face, she did love her fans just as much as they loved her. Without them she was nothing.   
  
She gasped as her eyes caught another pair of blue eyes…for some reason she could no…she did not want to look away. She had to though when she was twirled into the arms of her fellow actors. They bowed once more as the curtain fell cutting her off from her fans and the pair of eyes that seemed to call out to her. She blinked when he young man and young woman let go of her hands like they were burned. She looked at them and flinched away from their harsh looks as they walked off stage. She sighed sadly as she followed after them.   
  
She gasped as a group of children, the stage hands, swarmed around her in her dressing room, which was no larger than a supply closet.   
  
"Sugio Kagome-Ne you were great." A seven year old young girl smiled up at her gaped smile making her appear even more adorable.   
  
A young red headed boy nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah you were way better then Kikyo!" Kagome smiled half heartily.   
  
"I agree you were very good Kagome-San."   
  
She smiled lightly, "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I want to get out of these clothes…"They nodded and quickly filed out of the room leaving her alone.   
  
She gasped as she rested her hands on the rickety vanity table that had been given to her when Kikyo, the real star of the show had gotten a new one. Kami, she was so nervous tonight was after all her first night on stage, Kikyo the regular had gotten herself pregnant and could not longer perform the lead, the 'lover' and was forced to play the 'wife' least she put strain on the baby. Not like she cared, Kagome shook her head. It was unfair of her to think such thoughts about her superior. It wasn't like she knew anything of her situation. She was too busy taking care of herself and her own, meaning her younger brother Souta and her younger sister Rin. Not to mention all the other orphan kids that their acting troupe had taken on as stage hands.   
  
She shook her head as she carefully pulled off the costume leaving her in nothing more than her hand me down corset and panties. All of her things were hand me downs not that she cared she knew she was more fortunate then most girls her age.   
  
"Kagome!" she jumped and quickly turned to face the person who spoke. "Ah, Kikyo!" She bowed in respect.   
  
Kikyo nodded in acknowledgement her hands resting on her starting to show pregnant stomach. "Are you done yet? Jakotsu wants his costumes back now." Kagome nodded and carefully picked up her stage costume and folded before holding it out to Kikyo.   
  
Kikyo looked at it yet made no move to grab it, "Well what do you want me to do? You used the clothes you take them back."   
  
Kagome nodded and pulled them to her chest. "Okay."   
  
Kikyo nodded and moved to leave, "You did well…just keep in mind you are just a replacement until this baby is born after which you will take care of it like all the others while I take back my spot as the lead. So don't get to used to it…stage hand."   
  
Kagome bit back her tears as the door slammed behind Kikyo. "Hai…big sister." She quickly put down the costume and pulled on a plain black dress. After which she once again picked up the costume and made her way towards the costume department. On the way there she passed the longue area, where everyone was having a great time celebrating their opening night. A celebration she was not invited to no matter how much she wished she was.   
  
She was half way there when she bumped into some one. She gasped as she bowed to the person, "I am so sorry."   
  
The other person still shadowed by the curtains nodded, "No problem my dear lady. A word of caution…if I may?"   
  
She nodded, "Oh course."   
  
"Be weary of where you go…I'm sure you've heard rumor of the opera ghost?" She nodded, who hadn't? They had just reopened the opera house two months ago after which her traveling troupe had bought it for a ridiculously cheap price. No one else wanted to step foot in it. "Hai, sir…but if you don't mind me saying…real people are more dangerous than ghosts."   
  
"That is true…but still be careful they never did find him…" She nodded.   
  
"Kagome!" She jumped and looked past the man in the shadows, Jakotsu had spotted her and was now glaring at her. "Ah, please pardon me sir I have to go."   
  
The man nodded and moved to the side to let her pass. "Perhaps at another time we can continue our conversation?" Kagome smiled at him, "I would very much like that Mr…."   
  
"Erik." Kagome nodded, "Well I guess you already know my name but just in case you're deaf it's Kagome."   
  
He nodded and bowed, "Until then Ms. Kagome." She smiled as she ran past him towards a very irate Jackotsu.   
  
Kagome bowed as she reached Jackotsu, "I am sorry-"   
  
She gasped as he held a hand up to stop her, "Uh huh now give me my clothes!" She quickly did so. He squealed as he hugged his clothes to his chest, he was very enthusiastic about all the stage clothes, he had hand made every piece on his own. She watched as he moved into the clothes department and quickly replaced every item in their proper place. Even though it was their opening night they were going to wait until the next day to do another performance. Tonight was merely a promotional showing, they wanted to prove that even though the tragedy had happened no less then two months ago that the Opera house was not to be a place of fear but of merriment and entertainment.   
  
"Kagome!" She jumped and faced Jackotsu, "Huh?"   
  
He shook his head at her, "I said you did a good job tonight." Kagome beamed, Jackotsu was one of the only ones in the troupe besides the children who did not treat her like crap…just because she was a Halfling. Half Japanese half English…   
  
She beamed at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "Thanks Jack!"   
  
He blushed as he pulled her off of him, "Yeah whatever don't let it get to your head…you and I both know once the baby is born the princess will get her spot back…"   
  
Kagome's eyes dulled a little yet her smile was still as cheery as ever, "Even so at least I got to be on stage…Jack it was wonderful! I could feel the audience! I was not Kagome up there I was the red countess. Jack it was amazing…" She trailed off as she relived the moment she felt truly alive.   
  
Jackotsu sighed as he left her to her thoughts, the poor girl she had one of the saddest stories of the troupe. She was the bastard child of Shiro a great Japanese priest and Lady Bella of the Cullen family. Her father had been killed by Lord Edward Lady Bella's husband when he had found out about the affair. He would have killed Bella if not for the fact that she was with child. Even so he was merciless to her and degraded her in every way possible.   
  
Yet she still held on, she had her child to live for. Sadly said child crippled her of her health during birth. That child was Kagome, she was treated no better than a slave, which was just a prequel to the horrible fate that awaited her once she turned fifteen, that was the age Lord Edward started to have his way with her.   
  
It went on until her younger brother and sister were born during which their mother had been killed. Kagome at the young age of fifteen had fled taking her younger siblings with her. It was two months later that she sought out her older half sister, Kikyo, and was taken in her by the troupe. Sadly she was once again subjected to hard laborious work plus the responsibility of raising her younger siblings and the other children of the troupe. Not to mention the jeers she was subjected to being a Halfling among their group of full blooded Japanese cast.   
  
Even so she never once complained, never. Here she was at the age of twenty five, still a stage hand and mother to not only her siblings but the children of the troupe as well. Yet much to his disgust she was treated the same way she was back then. The bloody fools.   
  
"Jackotsu are you okay?" He blinked and shook his head, what was the use of wallowing in the past if she did not?   
  
He smiled at her and rested his hand on her back, "I am fine. Why don't you go get some rest?"   
  
She shook her head, "I can't. I still have to cook for the children…then I have to bathe them and get to off to bed. After which I have to help Bankotsu move some props."   
  
Jackotsu glared at her causing her to gulp. "Kagome Higurashi Cullen."   
  
"Y-yes?" "You will do no such thing. You are to go to your room and get some rest!"   
  
"B-but-"   
  
"No buts! I'm sure Sango won't mind helping the children. As for the props I'm sure Miroku can cover for you. No off to bed with you!" She nodded mutely, he could be scary when he wanted to be.   
  
Kagome sighed as she plopped on her large bed, it took up one whole wall seeing as she shared her room with all the children. She sighed happily as she buried her head in the pillows. She might as well enjoy her time to rest, she was no doubt going to have double the work tomorrow.   
  
"Kami…" She sighed as she rolled over onto her back throwing one arm over her eyes to shield them from the light in the room.   
  
She started to fidget a few minutes later, it seemed even though she had the night off she could not relax knowing there was work to be done.   
  
"Ugh! I can't just sit here!" She sat up and moved to get off the bed when a voice startled her.   
  
"Ms. Kagome…I thought you were told to rest?" She jumped as she turned towards the voice it was the young man she had run into earlier, yet again he was cloaked in the shadows.   
  
She blushed as she glared at him, "How did you get in here?"   
  
He chuckled, "That my dear is a secret."   
  
"You do know how improper it is to enter a ladies room without her permission?"   
  
He nodded, "I do and for that I must apologize. I just wished to finish our conversation…"   
  
Her anger left her at the sound of loneliness in his voice, "Well…I guess so long as you promise not to do anything improper…"   
  
He nodded, "Of course my lady you have my word."   
  
She beamed at him, "Then I have no problem. Conversation is hard to come by around here."   
  
He tilted his head at her in confusion, "Really? I was under the impression you had at least two hundred and sixty five members in your trope…"   
  
She looked at her hands, "That may be so…but they do not like to talk to me very often…if at all."   
  
"And why would that be? You seem like a very intelligent and conversational young woman."   
  
She smiled sadly, "Even so…I am just a Halfling. Half Japanese half English…and as such I am not worthy of their time let alone their words."   
  
He clenched his fist, "If you don't mind me saying that sounds like a stupid reason to not speak with you…"   
  
She nodded, "Even so…it does not stop them."   
  
"You seem to be very understanding…are you not upset by their groundless dislike of you?"   
  
She sighed, "I do not blame them. It was how they were raised and for me to dislike them because of that would make me no better then them. Besides…they are the only family I have."   
  
"Really? 'Family' should not judge each other."   
  
"That they should not but they are only human and so it is their nature…you cannot blame them for behaving as expected of their nature."   
  
His eyes widened slightly, "I suppose you cannot. Even so it does not excuse their behavior."   
  
"That it does not but it softens the blow. Besides…I hold onto the hope that one day they will see past my blood and see the real me…"   
  
"And what if that day never comes?"   
  
Her eyes dulled a little, "Then it never does…though it would be nice if it did. I have no illusions, people will always do as they wish. I cannot change that, nor would I ever want to."   
  
He looked at her in confusion, "Why?"   
  
She smiled at him, "Because then it wouldn't be the same. I want them to accept me for me because they want to, not because they have to."   
  
He sighed as he stood up yet still managed to be hidden in the shadows, "You are a foolish woman…even so you are more true to yourself then anyone I have ever met. I must leave you now but know I shall be watching over you…think of me as your own personal…angel…" She smiled as he seemed to disappear into the shadows surrounding him.   
  
"My own personal angel huh?" She smiled lightly as she laid back down to get her ordered rest, she knew it wouldn't be long before her door was kicked in and she was order to do something else, such was her life, but at least she was living it, facing each new day with a smile and a hope that it would be better then the last. Maybe, just maybe with her new 'personal angel' it would be.   
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah…um please don't laugh but at the time I thought it was a semi good plot, then again I wrote it two years ago after reading Twilight, yes, yes I know boooo Kage you're a traitor~, and seeing Phantom of the Opera live with my best friend and my mom. I don't know where I was going with this story, nor do I know now, so as of now it is a oneshot? A plunnie? IDK lol, anyways please be kind!
> 
> ^_^,


End file.
